


浪子燕青（ALL燕青）第四十六章BY雪儿

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 新水浒传, 清青 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 11:11:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15460083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	浪子燕青（ALL燕青）第四十六章BY雪儿

第46章  
　　第二日宋江果然让燕青带了礼物去御香楼赔罪。  
　　“放下东西就走，那李师师要恼便恼，不必理她。”张清捧着匣子，和燕青一道出了客栈，一路走一路叮嘱。  
　　“那也忒无礼了。”燕青伸手把匣子取了回来，“花魁娘子面前连公明哥哥都不敢大声说话，我一个小仆，气性比主子还大？”  
　　“你又不是真的小仆。”张清替他拢了拢领口，“快去快回，我就不能跟你一道去了。等会儿我还要往宿太尉府上跑一趟。”  
　　燕青一怔，“去宿太尉那里做什么？”说完自己倒笑了，“我糊涂了，你昨晚说过的。”顿了一下，正色道：“你也别不放在心上，不管先前你家和宿太尉有什么渊源，如今你是梁山上的贼人，谁知他怎么看你。圣人云，打得赢就打，打不赢就跑。”  
　　张清被他逗笑，“是哪家圣人说的，我怎么不知道？”  
　　燕青横了他一眼，“你管我呢，反正圣人说的话你要听。”  
　　“圣人的话可以不听，小乙的话是一定要听的。”张清将他一路送到锦绣楼前，“我走了。”  
　　“赶紧走，别啰啰嗦嗦。”燕青挥挥手，直到瞧不见张清背影了才转回了头。“劳烦姐姐通传，就说小闲来拜见花魁娘子。”  
　　冬日贪睡，又逢年节，锦绣楼一派安宁。  
　　李师师散着一头青丝，斜签着身子靠在贵妃榻上，一脸倦怠慵懒。  
　　“娘子连妆面都不点，若是贵人来了，岂不失礼？”玲珑支起窗棂，外面的爆竹声立刻传了进来，霎时给这间华丽的绣房舔了许多烟火气。  
　　李师师以手支颌，“大节下的，王府忙得很，贵人哪有功夫来我这儿呢？”  
　　“娘子这般花容月貌，我若是男人必天天想着。”玲珑服侍李师师起身，打水给她净面。  
　　“正因你不是男人，才不懂得男人的心。”李师师由着她服侍，热毛巾敷了脸，又用细粉匀了面，勾起柳叶眉，点上桃花妆，铜镜中映出一个倾国倾城的美人儿。  
　　“横竖今日也没什么人来，用根簪子挽着就好。”李师师拢了拢发髻，瞧着镜中人影，慢慢的道：“王府之中花团锦簇，这朵败了，那朵又开，我不过是外面的一朵小花儿，贵人又怎会放在心上呢？”  
　　“娘子……”玲珑咬了咬下唇，“娘子不要伤心。”  
　　李师师笑了，刹那间宛如百花盛放，“傻丫头，我伤心什么。男人喜新厌旧，不就那么回事么。”  
　　“娘子别一竿子打翻了一船人，总有人不同的。”玲珑取了衣衫来，服侍她穿衣。  
　　李师师不知想到了什么，脸上飞起红霞，“不错，确实……有那样的人。”  
　　忽然外间有人走动，隔着帘子道：“有人来拜见娘子，妈妈问娘子见是不见？”  
　　李师师蹙眉。  
　　玲珑见她不快，立刻高声道：“大节下的，什么人这么没眼力劲，赶紧打发出去了。”  
　　那小丫鬟应了。  
　　李师师心头一跳，莫名叫住了她，“回来。”  
　　那小丫头赶紧走了回来，“娘子有何吩咐？”  
　　李师师也不知道自己为何叫住了她，但既然话已出口，便只能说了下去。“是谁要来？”  
　　“是一个小哥，叫张闲……”  
　　她话还没说完，李师师便急叫道：“快请进来。”顿了一下，又道：“等等，先别请进来。让他现在外间等着，你们几个要尽心服侍，不可怠慢了。”  
　　那小丫头得了她嘱咐，自然恭恭敬敬的将燕青请进来，尽心尽力的服侍。  
　　燕青坐在外间，他本想放下礼盒就走，但李师师不来，他也走不了。  
　　忽然听到自鸣钟响了十二下，紧接着咔哒一声，两扇小门向两旁推开，一只小鸟儿从里面飞了出来，叽叽喳喳的唱歌。  
　　燕青看着稀罕，正想去摸一摸，那小鸟儿又钻了回去。  
　　此时身后传来帘子挑动的声音，一个丫鬟道：“这位小哥，我家娘子请你进去呢！”  
　　燕青进去，鼻端闻到细细的甜香，李师师手中抱着琵琶，玉指纤纤，弦声叮咚，宛如山间清泉。  
　　“低眉信手续续弹，说尽心中无限事。轻拢慢捻抹复挑，初为《霓裳》后《六幺》。”  
　　李师师笑道：“小闲果然风雅。”她又弹了一阵，缓缓收了音，“你那主人呢？怎么不来？”  
　　燕青敛眸，“我家主人御下无方，得罪了娘子，特地命小闲带了礼物来赔罪，请娘子笑纳。”说完捧来匣子，打开盒盖。  
　　里面放着二十八颗夜明珠，齐齐整整躺在朱红缎子上，明珠无暇，熠熠生辉。  
　　李师师哪会将这些夜明珠放在眼里？只略抬了眼皮瞟一眼，嗤道：“这话说得轻巧。你回去告诉你家主人，那黑脸大汉纵然把整座锦绣楼烧了，我也不会皱一下眉头。但他烧的那几盆花，是从大内挪出来的。”  
　　眼眸一转，“天家的东西，但凡有丝毫破损，就是大不敬。你说，我若是将此事告诉王爷，他会怎么做？”  
　　燕青微微一笑，“姐姐若想说，早就说了，何必等到现在？”  
　　李师师冷哼，将帕子甩到燕青脸上，“有事相求就叫姐姐，无事时便叫花魁娘子，好没意思。”  
　　燕青握住那帕子，轻轻放到李师师手里。“我知那几盆花是姐姐爱物，只是我那黑脸哥哥也实在是无心。不如小闲弹一曲给姐姐听，若觉得好，姐姐便饶了我那黑脸哥哥，如何？”  
　　燕青生得明眸皓齿，风.流倜傥。  
　　李师师瞧着这张脸，听着那声音，骨头都酥了。忍不住抚上他的脸，吐气如兰，“我若觉得不好，那便怎样？”  
　　燕青勾唇一笑，“若不好，小闲听凭姐姐处置。”  
　　李师师要的就是这句话，便让玲珑将琴摆上。“小闲要弹什么？”  
　　燕青心思剔透，便道：“小闲惭愧，只会弹些风花雪月的曲子。”  
　　李师师笑道：“青.楼不弹风月曲子，难道还弹广陵散吗？”  
　　“那便弹一曲凤求凰吧！”  
　　李师师大悦。  
　　燕青拨弦调音，指头一勾一挑，那泠泠琴音便从弦上流泻出来。时而低沉婉转，时而高亢清越，真是百转千回，将司马相如对卓文君的炙热爱意，表达得淋漓尽致。  
　　李师师喝着节拍曼声唱道：“凤兮凤兮归故乡，遨游四海求其凰。时未遇兮无所将，何悟今兮升斯堂！”  
　　她瞧着燕青，心中蓬勃爱意再也压抑不住。在燕青身旁坐下，玉指纤纤，就要脱他的衣裳。  
　　燕青一惊，曲子登时乱了。“姐姐要做什么？”  
　　“那日.你家主人说你有一身好花绣，我想瞧一瞧。”  
　　燕青退开一些，笑道：“小人贫贱，哪敢在姐姐面前脱衣？”  
　　李师师不听他辩，执意要瞧。三番五次之后，燕青只得将衣衫脱了下来。  
　　饶是李师师见识多广，也忍不住呆了。须臾之后才回过神来，口中赞叹不绝。  
　　背上雄鹰展翅，两翼覆满肩胛。雄鹰爪下堪堪抵着一丛牡丹，枝蔓交错，花瓣层叠，随着肌肉贲张而一起一伏，彷如忽然活了过来。  
　　燕青肌肤如玉，那身花绣便如刺在雪里一般。而那青紫红痕，更错落有致的布满了这片雪练似的皮肉，妖冶妩媚，蚀骨销魂。  
　　李师师见惯了风月手段，自然认得那是什么。如燕青这般风流灵巧的人物，若没有几份桃花债，反倒让人觉得奇怪。　　  
　　她凑近了细细品鉴，越看越欢喜，双手一伸便摸了上去。  
　　燕青慌忙避开，迅速穿好衣衫。拱手告饶，“琴也听了，花绣也瞧了，姐姐便饶了我那黑脸哥哥吧！”  
　　李师师虽觉不足，也不愿过分逼迫燕青。便让玲珑取了酒来，跟燕青把盏言欢。  
　　饮了几杯，燕青想起宋江临行时的叮嘱，便想寻个空儿让李师师在燕王面前递话。、  
　　正在这时，只见李妈妈急匆匆进来，“娘子快快准备，贵人来了。”  
　　李师师眉梢一跳，立刻放下酒杯，“怎就忽然来了？也没见传个信儿。”说着便让李妈妈先去准备，自己进里间换衣衫。  
　　燕青心道：这是千载难逢的好机会，万万不能错过了。  
　　便求李师师，“姐姐，小闲虽出身低贱，却一心想要报效朝廷，求姐姐让小闲见贵人一面。”  
　　玲珑斥道：“好没规矩，贵人岂是你说见就能见的？”  
　　李师师一摆手止住了，蹙眉不语。  
　　燕青拜倒，苦苦哀求：“姐姐若应了小闲，便是小闲的恩人。他日小闲出人头地，必忘不了姐姐。”  
　　李师师本就喜欢燕青，见他这般哀求，心里早就肯了。便道：“我先去服侍贵人，你捎待片刻。等会进去了，一切看我眼色行事，万万不可擅作主张。”  
　　燕青大喜，“姐姐放心，小闲理会得。”  
　　李师师走了出去，来到一间房前。三声扣门之后，一个面白无须的小黄门开了门，将李师师让了进去。  
　　燕王赵俣坐在下首，上首那人面目与赵俣有几分相像，却更年长些。他虽坐着，却更像是站在云端俯视众人，眼角眉梢间的威仪让人不可逼视。  
　　李师师只看了一眼便垂下了头，“贱妾拜见王爷。”  
　　赵俣笑道：“上次因未得应允，不敢擅露姓名。今日好教你得知，上首这位便是当今天子。”  
　　李师师大惊失色，拜倒在地，口称官家。  
　　“不必拘礼。朕微服私访，就是不想被这些繁文缛节叨扰。方才我们进来时，隐隐听到琴声，当真妙极。”  
　　燕王赵俣便道：“还不赶紧弹来。”  
　　李师师笑道：“禀官家，那琴不是贱妾弹的。”  
　　赵佶顿时起了兴致，对赵俣道：“你总说此女才艺无双，世上难寻，朕却说方才那人才配得上这八个字。”又问李师师，“那人现在何处？”  
　　“那人眼下便在锦绣楼内。”  
　　赵俣知道赵佶爱才，便命李师师快去将那人带来。李师师走后，赵俣笑道：“宫中娘娘个个绝色，各种技艺层出不穷，也没见皇兄这般喜欢。”  
　　赵佶目光悠远，“那琴声让我想起一个人。”  
　　


End file.
